


Die Erhörung der Sünde

by Schneehase



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneehase/pseuds/Schneehase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Nicht jede Sünde hat einen schlechten Hintergrund, dennoch ist ein negativer Ausgang meist gewiss.-<br/>Gilbert hat ein unstillbares Verlangen und kann es nun nicht länger unterdrücken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Erhörung der Sünde

Immer wieder gleitet sein Blick von dem flimmerndem Bildschirm zu den bebenden Lippen des gottgleichen Wesens neben ihm. Wie er sich doch wünscht, dass die seinigen die des anderen berühren, wie das improvisierte Essen, bestehend aus Salzstangen und Bier, es tut. Dennoch ist der Anblick atemberaubend umschmeicheln eben diese das bescheidene Mahl.  
„Bruder, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
Er hatte zu lange zu ihm gesehen. Ertappt sieht er zur Seite. Eine leichte Röte breitet sich auf den blassen Wangen aus.  
„Nein, tut mir leid. Es ist nur... Du warst lange weg. Ich habe dich vermisst.“, er beißt sich auf die Lippe, hofft darauf, dass der andere Mann nichts von seinen obszönen Gedanken ahnt.  
Es ist falsch. Das weiß er. Er sollte so etwas nicht empfinden, nicht für diese fast schon göttliche Kreatur, doch was kann er tun? Nichts, sie sind einfach da, wollen nicht verschwinden, es scheint als wollten sie ihn stattdessen nur verhöhnen. Ehrlich gesagt verdient er es, ungemein sogar, aber nicht er, nicht sein anständiger, kleiner Bruder.  
Diese abnormale Perversion namens Gilbert Beilschmidt, kein frommes Geschöpf wie er sollte mit so etwas widerlichem, gar schon abartigem auch nur simplen Kontakt hegen.  
Es würde ihn in den Abgrund treiben. Er weiß es, ist sich absolut sicher. Wieso sollte es auch nicht so sein? Inzest, widernatürlich, abnormal, krank. Solche Empfindungen sollte es nicht zum gleichen Geschlecht geben, schon gar nicht zu einem dessen Blut auch in den eigenen Venen fließt.  
Nur langsam rückt er weiter an den Rand des Sofas, es ist kalt, die Heizung ist ausgefallen, aber er muss der Wärme und somit dem immer stärker werdenden Drang widerstehen. Für ihn, nur für ihn, seinen geliebten Bruder.  
„Warum rückst du weg, es ist kühl, komm wieder zurück.“  
Er schüttelt den Kopf, wagt es kaum ein Wort herauszubringen, sein Mund fühlt sich plötzlich so unglaublich trocken an, verzweifelt versucht er einen Ausweg aus dieser unangenehmen Situation zu finden.  
„Ich... Ich muss kurz ins Bad, das war wohl zu viel Bier.“, nur schwermütig entfleuchen die Worte seinem Mund, während er sich viel zu schnell vom Sofa erhebt und ein gezwungenes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erscheint.  
Hoffentlich hat er nicht bemerkt wie gespielt die Situation doch war. Hastig begibt sich der Weißhaarige Mann in das Bad, spritzt sich das kalte Wasser in sein vor Hitze glühendes Gesicht und betrachtet sich dann im Spiegel.  
Scheiße, was ist bloß los mit ihm? Er muss zurück, zurück zu Ludwig. Er würde auffliegen, wenn er sich weiter so verhält. Ein tiefer Atemzug genügt, er schafft es mit der gewonnen Kraft wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu schreiten, lässt sich dort erneut neben den Jüngeren nieder.  
Abermals befindet sich ein eher schlecht gelungenes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.  
„Kesesese...~ 3 Flaschen waren wohl zu viel. Ich-“  
Der Blondhaarige unterbricht ihn.  
„Ich habe die Spülung nicht gehört.“  
„Was?“  
„Ich habe die Spülung nicht gehört. Du lügst. Gilbert was ist los mit dir? Du verhältst dich schon eine ganze Weile nicht normal.“  
Seine Augen weiten sich.  
Was soll er nun tun? Er will etwas sagen, sieht deswegen zu Ludwig, doch bei dessen Anblick setzt sein Denken aus.  
Er bringt kein Wort heraus.Schweigend sitzt er nun neben ihm, abermals werden seine Blicke von dem perfekten Antlitz seines Bruders angezogen. Langsam nähert er sich ihm.  
Nein, das darf nicht passieren! Er versucht sich zu stoppen.  
Doch er ist zu vollkommen, zu unwiderstehlich, denn er ist sein Gott. Die letzten Millimeter wurden überbrückt, seine Lippen sind nun verschlossen mit denen des heiligen Geschöpfes. Eine Ewigkeit, so kommt es ihm vor, ist er dem anderen so nahe, so genießerisch nahe!  
Ludwig dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite, der intime Kontakt wird unterbrochen. Entgeistert sieht er ihn an.  
„Gilbert was-“  
Der Weißhaarige will es nicht hören, kann nicht ertragen, was sein Bruder wahrscheinlich zu sagen hat, erneut küsst er ihn. Diesmal bestimmender, fester. Er riecht so gut, so unglaublich gut. Der Geschmack seiner Lippen ist wie eine unfassbar starke Droge, es fühlt sich an als würde er schweben, als wäre er im Paradies, obwohl er gerade den direkten Weg in die Hölle beschreitet. Der Teufel hat dieses unsittliche Verlangen in ihm gesät und jetzt erblüht es in ihm, sodass er nun, wenn auch nur einmal von der verbotenen Frucht kosten muss.  
Gilbert bewegt sich, drückt Ludwig in das Sofa, wodurch dieser nun unter ihm liegt. Der Kuss wird intensiviert, der Weißhaarige öffnet seinen Mund, um mit der Zunge über die Lippen des anderen Mannes zu streichen. Erneut wehrt der Blonde sich, beißt seinem Bruder sogar auf den geschickten Muskel.  
„Gilbert! Hör auf! Geh von mir runter! Ich-“  
Abermals wird er unterbrochen, doch diesmal nicht durch eine Berührung sondern durch Worte.  
„Bitte Ludwig, nur einmal, lass uns nur einmal vereint sein, sonst wird mein Verlangen ewig andauern. Ich halte das nicht aus, vielleicht wird es zu viel, vielleicht wirst du dann bald meinen leblosen, möglicherweise schon verwesende Körper irgendwo auffinden. Willst du das? Mit der Schuld leben? Lass mich nur einmal von dir kosten, lass es geschehen.“, es war wahrlich der Teufel, der Gilbert zu diesen Worten verleitete, warum sonst sollte er dieses tadellose Wesen mit solch schrecklichem erpressen?  
Vielleicht hatte er einen Pakt mit ihm geschlossen, der sich schon lange aus seinem Gedächtnis verflüchtigt hatte und der dieses Verlangen als Preis mit sich trug? Spekulationen die momentan keine weitere Bedeutung mit sich tragen, schließlich liegt ein regungsloser Gott unter ihm.  
Der Drang wird stärker, Ludwig schweigt. Das ist gut, das macht es ihm leichter. Vorsichtig knöpft er das weiße Hemd auf, entblößt somit die muskulöse, göttliche Brust seines kleinen Bruders.  
Es ist ein unvorstellbarer Anblick, er gleitet nach unten, betrachtet dabei interessiert dessen Nippel. Sie werden hart, als er beginnt mit seinem knochigen Finger über sie zu streichen, bis er schließlich beginnt sie mit seinem Mund zu bearbeiten. Euphorie flammt in ihm auf, als er spürt wie die starke Brust zu beben beginnt, als er die unterdrückten Laute der Lust hört. Sie klingen so schön, so perfekt, als würden sie nicht von dieser Welt kommen.  
Es dauert nicht lange bis er voller Vorfreude beginnt mit seiner Zunge weiter nach unten zu gleiten. Der feuchte Muskel umspielt kurz den Bauchnabel, des vollkommenen Körpers, fährt dann weiter nach unten und hält an dem Hosenbund an.  
Nun richtet er sich wieder auf, eigentlich will er nun die Hose des Jüngeren öffnen, doch als er dessen Gesicht sieht, stoppt er abrupt. Es ist gerötet, eine Hand liegt auf dem wundervollen Mund und Tränen rinnen aus den blauen Seelenspiegeln. Doch es stört ihn nicht, im Gegenteil es macht ihn an, er genießt es eine so starke Person demütigen zu können. Die Tatsache, dass es sein Bruder ist, der sich unter ihm befindet, ist ihm schon lange nicht mehr bewusst.  
„Entledige dich deiner restlichen Sachen selbst. Fass dich dann an, ich will eine Show, aber wehe sie ist nicht gut.“  
Ein breites Grinsen begleitet die Worte Gilberts. Er ist nicht mehr er selbst, das Verlangen, die Lust, die Sehnsucht hat ihn schon längst eingenommen. Wäre er zumindest etwas bei Verstand, hätte er dafür gesorgt, dass sich Ludwig wohler fühlt, welcher momentan vehement den Kopf schüttelt.  
Das Grinsen verschwindet, macht stattdessen einem traurigen Blick platz.  
„Willst du nicht, willst du lieber an dem Tod deines großen Bruders Schuld sein?“, seine Stimme ist leise, enttäuscht.  
Erneut schüttelt Ludwig den Kopf, triumphal nimmt Gilbert war, wie sich sein kleiner Bruder vom Sofa erhebt, nachdem er von ihm runtergegangen ist. Erwartungsvoll sieht er dabei zu, wie die zitternden Hände des Gottes sich an seinen eigenen Hosenbund legen und die Hose langsam herunter ziehen. Schon jetzt kann man die leichte Beule, welche wohl durch die Stimulierung der Brustwarzen gekommen ist, in den schwarzen Shorts erwähnen. Gierig leckt sich der Zuschauer über die Lippen, erwartet lüstern den Moment der vollständigen Entblößung.  
Und endlich ist er da, der Augenblick der lange schmerzhaft weit weg schien und nun endlich da ist.  
Großartig, fantastisch, überwältigend ist der Anblick des stolzen Gemächts, dass nun von der Hand des großgewachsenen Mannes in Beschlag genommen wird. Immer wieder sieht der Weißhaarige die Eichel unter der Vorhaut hervorstehen, es ist eine sagenhafte Sicht auf etwas wunderschönes.  
Und das Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders, einfach nur unbeschreiblich. Vor Scham vollkommen gerötet, die Tränen immer zahlreicher vorhanden, einfach nur unbeschreiblich geil. Er spürt wie sich das Blut in seinen unteren Lenden sammelt, fasst den Entschluss, dass es für's Erste genug ist.  
„Ludwig das reicht. Du kannst nun mich entkleiden und leck mich dann.“  
Ohne zu widersprechen geht das heilige Geschöpf seinem Wunsch nach. Genüsslich spürt er wie auch von seiner Haut der unangenehm Stoff fällt, fühlt dann das warme Nass an seinem Glied. Immer wieder fährt die Zunge über seinen Schaft, spielt mit der Vorhaut und neckt die Eichel, wendet sich dann den Hoden zu, umschmeichelt diese darauf mit dem warmen Nass und kurz vor seinem Orgasmus, stoppt Gilbert seinen Bruder, gibt ihm dabei die Anweisung sich wieder neben ihn auf das Sofa zu setzen.  
Ludwig führt den Befehl aus, wie der Weißhaarige feststellt. Er wird nun die vollständige Initiative ergreifen.  
Die Perversion des Teufels führt ihre Finger zu ihrem eigenen Anus. Es schmerzt, aber er findet es nicht schlimm, schließlich mag er Schmerzen, sehr sogar. Die Vorbereitung die nur dazu, dass er das Glied des jüngeren Mannes in sich aufnehmen kann ohne zu zerreißen.  
Immer mehr Finger schiebt der Albino sich in seinen Hintereingang, immer euphorischer werden die Empfindungen, bis es schließlich soweit ist und er so stark geweitet ist, dass er das riesige Gemächt in sich aufnehmen kann.  
Er lässt sich auf seinen Gott sinken, dieser geht tief in ihn hinein. Es ist ein göttliches Gefühl, er fühlt sich wie im siebten Himmel. Langsam beginnt er sich zu bewegen, bis er seine eigene Prostata ausfindig gemacht hat und er dafür sorgt, dass das Genital immer wieder gegen diese stößt. Ab diesem Moment werden seine Bewegungen schneller, seine Hand schließt sich um sein Glied, pumpt es immer wieder. In seinen Ohren beginnt es zu Rauschen, sein Körper verfällt der Ekstase, er nimmt nur noch seines und das Stöhnen des Jüngeren war. Abrupt legt sich sein Kopf in den Nacken und fast zeitgleich erreicht er mit dem Gott seinen Orgasmus. Es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl, als sich die flüssige Wärme in seinem Inneren ausbreitet, während angenehme Blitze seinen Körper durchfahren und der Albino weiß, nun ist es zu Ende.  
Die Gier wurde gestillt, von der verbotenen Frucht hat er gekostet und schlussendlich hatte er Recht mit seiner Spekulation. Er hat einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen und dies war der Preis. Doch eines war ihm nicht bewusst, Ludwig war kein Gott, sondern das Ergebnis eben jenen Handels und somit ein Geschöpf der Hölle.


End file.
